The Great Journey: Part Three
by NikitaMarieDawnstoneMartin
Summary: Sorry the making chapters thing wont work so I have to make them into seperate stories.


As we padded toward the thick forest I looked back to see all of my fellow clanmates smiling at us as they slowly began to head back to their normal daily duties. We entered the woods, both of us silent as we treaded through. I could smell all the familiar scents of Midnight Clan Territory, and I would miss it. We padded farther into the woods stopping at the edge of the Owl Clan border. "Now what are we going to do"? I asked Talonclaw. "Well they better let us pass". He replied fiercely I guess he was impatient for the border patrol to come by. Wow, I thought. He sure is an impatient tom today. "Well somebody is impatient today". I teased him smiling. Talonclaw laughed along with me smiling back at me. "Well Owl Clan has always been slow. I just wish we could get this mission done sooner". Talonclaw told me, but I forgot that I had never asked him what our goal was again. Last time I asked all he said was that this mission was going to save our clan for years to come. Other than that he hadn't told me a pinch of information on what we were sent to do. "Talonclaw. When I asked last time what we were going to be doing on this mission I didn't get an answer. What are we going to be doing on this mission"? I asked him very curiously. I saw Talonclaw begin to answer but he stopped and padded underneath a large tree, and sat down signalling me to join him. "Well" He Began, "I'm 100% sure what all of the things we will be doing are but I know what the goal is. We are suppose to travel to a place were very few clan cats have been. Only Leaders of past clans and today's Clans have been". I looked at Talonclaw nervous to hear what would come next. " I have heard that along the way, hard battles with other cats, climate and finding food occur causing many deaths. Ravenstar told me that the official thing that we will be doing on this mission is that when we arrive, there will be one of the greatest agreements and one of the greatest battles that Starclan has ever seen". Talonclaw told me, looking nervous. When he had told me this I was scared and excited to see why this would happen. As I was thinking of all this information going through my mind, from the corner of my eye I saw the angry faces of the Owl Clan warriors staring at us and cursing to the wind. " What are you doing here right along our border"? Krestlefoot, Owl Clans deputy questioned us with anger looking like he was about to swipe. " We are sent here on a journey. A Journey that only the Clan leaders have been on. We need to pass through your territory until the great rocks then we will be back on ours and on our way". Talonclaw explained looking into the angry eyes of Krestlefoot. Behind Krestlefoot was Brindlescar, Eagletorch and Wreeblecaw, all three angrily staring at me but I held my gaze on Talonclaw occasionally staring at the no good Owl Clan warriors. After about 2 minutes of this time wasting hatred stare down Krestlefoot began to answer. "Follow straight behind me and don't get any ideas". He told us both still mad that he had to do this. Both Talonclaw and I nodded and got in between the pouty warriors. We followed behind Krestlefoot for quite a while until I spotted the tops of the great rocks. Talonclaw had a look of relief on his face as he looked over to me and smiled. " Alright". Krestlefoot said when we reached the Owl Clan border. " Here is your territory now get back on it". Once again the two of us nodded and stepped onto our territory. " Well that sure was something". I told Talonclaw laughing. " Yeah. Snobs". Talonclaw laughed along with me. "At least were back on our home land". Talonclaw told me sighing with relief. " Agreed" I replied. We walked along for a few more silent moments then I heard my stomach growl. I tried to fight it but I hadn't eaten for almost two days. " Talonclaw I must hunt". I told him hoping he would allow me to. "Of course lets hunt" Talonclaw replied. I was relived that he let me ease my hunger. I began my search by sniffing the sweet summer air. I took a deep breath and enjoyed it, because it was a newer smell. I caught the scent of a mouse and dropped low to the ground and began to stalk it. Since the area around us still had many trees, there was still a lot of hiding area. I spotted the small mouse sitting in the open not expecting to be spotted. I padded closer and closer then paused waiting for the right moment to jump. Just as I was about to jump another cat jumped in front of me and caught the mouse stealing my hard worked prey! "Hey. That was mine you arrogant tom". I shouted at him not sure If he was a clan cat or not. The dark tom turned around showing that he was a kitty pet and he was trespassing. " Get off of my territory". I shouted even louder just to see that the tom was slowly approaching me with his claws unsheathed. The tom was about to attack me when Talonclaw jumped out from the bushes and landed on top of the tom's broad back. The tom fought back tossing Talonclaw against a tree. As the tom's back was turned to me I slid under his stomach and scratched down deeply all along and the tom ran and fled toward Owl Clan territory. " Maybe next time you shouldn't trash talk someone bigger than you". Talonclaw teased laughing. " But good fighting". He added. " Your so funny. But Thanks anyways". I replied adding in a little laughter. My claws were covered in kitty pet blood and I was hyped up. " What a jerk, he stole my prey! If you don't mind I would like to continue hunting". I told Talonclaw and headed into the darkness of the woods.


End file.
